


getting into the spirit of the season

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Holidays, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Hermione, honestly, it’s like you don’t have any Christmas in your soul,” Ron said, a fluffy silver tinsel garland draped ‘round his neck like a boa. “Why not, then?”“Ron, it’s hideous.”





	getting into the spirit of the season

“Hermione, honestly, it’s like you don’t have any Christmas in your soul,” Ron said, a fluffy silver tinsel garland draped ‘round his neck like a boa. “Why not, then?”

“Ron, it’s hideous.” Hermione was scanning for an escape.

“It’s not as bad as the ones Mum knits!”

Ginny entered the room, and Hermione seized on her as a way to get out of it. “Ginny, please tell your brother to get that thing away from me.”

“Oh, is that one of Mum’s?” Ginny asked interestedly. “‘S better than usual.”

She took the sweater from Ron, holding it up to the light. “I like the sparkly bits, there’s no way Mum did that, she doesn’t hold with sparkly anything. What’s wrong with it, Hermione?”

“It’s hideous!” she cried, now outnumbered on the topic of the holiday sweater. The silver and white snowflakes twinkled merrily at her from the purple-and-pink stripes. 

“Well, on me it’d be hideous, I look bollocks in pink,” Ginny said, holding out the garment. “But go on, ‘mione, give it a go. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Hermione extended a hand to take the sweater. “Fine, I suppose if I must. But if it’s itchy, I’m binning it.”

She disappeared into the next room to change. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother’s pleased expression.

“You know she’s going to figure out what’s up the moment she gets to the Burrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Ron said, “but it’s a corker, innit?”

“Doesn’t hold a candle to what Luna’s going to be wearing,” Ginny said, a challenging gleam in her eye. “And what ‘til you see what Harry’s picked out for himself.”

“This one’s going to be a winner,” Ron said, waving away Ginny’s words.

“A winner?” Hermione asked, now wearing the sweater. “It looks terrible, Ron, honestly. I don’t know what possessed you. And what’s going to be a winner?”

“I have to go,” Ginny said, darting a glance from Ron to Hermione. “I’ll see you both at the Burrow, though, yeah? Ta!” She swept out in a burst of green flame.

“Ronald, what’s going to be a winner?” Hermione asked again, tenacious as ever. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No,” he said, his ears turning pink as the stripes.

“Ron,” Hermione said softly. “If there’s something you’re not telling me, you know how that ends for you, right?”

He looked at his terrifying girlfriend and relented secrecy in favor of safety.

“The twins had an idea this year for an ugly sweater contest.”

Hermione’s brows went up. “You could’ve just said. What are you wearing?”

“No, it’s for the…. spouses? Significant others,” he went on. “And it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Hermione burst out laughing. “A surprise ugly sweater contest?”

“Yeah, winner gets a bottle of good firewhisky.”

“You were trying to get me into this thing to win yourself some _spirits_?”

“I would share, if I won! If we won,” he amended.

“Well, honestly, if I had known this was for a _cause,_ I could’ve been helping this whole time. Find me my wand, my parent’s neighbors have a sweater that lights up with actual lights and I’m sure I can manage at least as good as that.”

The immediate change from resistance to utter competitive spirit should not have surprised him. “I think you left it in the bedroom, hang on.”

Ron grabbed her wand from the bedside table, and held it out to his girlfriend with a flourish. When she reached for it, mind already racing a mile a minute on how to make this sweater into a truly ghastly thing to behold, Ron pulled her in to lay a kiss on her mouth.

“What was that for?” she asked, surprised, pressed to his chest. She snagged her wand from his hand.

“Hermione, I love you so much,” he said fervently. 

“I love you too, you goon,” she said, a twinkle in her eye, and reached out to pull him in by the tinsel garland to kiss him again. “Happy Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr anon who requested "holiday, ron & hermione!" I hope this satisfies your wishes!
> 
> I'm always taking prompts over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
